My Diamond
by TorturedWriter13
Summary: Chicago kissed Chloe. Beca realized she waited too long and is ready to accept the consequences but a Bella won't stand for that.
1. Chapter 1

Beca was confused. There was a weird pinch in her stomach that made her want to dash towards the nearest trash can but more than anything the sight in front of her confused her. What the fuck is going on..

"What the fuck..?" Beca thought out loud. She watched Chicago effortlessly dip Chloe as their lips stayed sealed together as if they were reenacting a scene from a cheesy chick flick.

Amy came up beside her and with a long sigh, the blonde lightly patted her friend on the back.

"This is what happens when you keep your feelings bottled up instead of telling her."

Beca frowned but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the way Chloe smiled into the kiss.

"What are you talking about?"

Amy rolled her eyes and gave Beca's shoulder a squeeze, "Don't play dumb with me. You drove her into the arms of Captain America."

Beca scoffed, "I...drove no one - shut up." Beca shrugged Amy's hand away and began to stomp away from the scene. She was sure by this point there were fumes of anger steaming out of her ears. But as she reached the Bellas by the checkout desk, her anger soon faded and all that was left was...regret.

"What's wrong, Beca?" Aubrey asked with a raised eyebrow. The shorter brunette shook her head and scratched the back of her neck. Beca looked over her shoulder and sighed heavily before dragging her feet to stand beside Cynthia Rose while Amy quickly caught up to her.

Aubrey frowned before she turned her head just in time to see Chicago hand Chloe a piece of paper, planting a kiss on her lips just before he walked away, leaving Chloe in a dazed state. At that point, Aubrey had a rough idea about Beca's sudden change in demeanor.

Chloe locked eyes with Aubrey and the blonde was quick to gesture her over.

"What are you doing?"

Chloe squealed, "Did you see? He gave me his number - Oh my god, Aubrey! Can you believe this?!"

Aubrey forced a laugh, "No, I really can't. Um, I'm going to ask again. What _are_ you doing?"

Chloe's smile faltered, "What do you mean?"

"Chloe, honey - " Aubrey licked her lips and sighed as she moved them over to a more private area of the lobby. "What do you mean what do I mean? Beca...remember her," Chloe averted her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair, "The girl you've been pining over for the last five years."

"Of course I remember Beca." Chloe narrowed her eyes, "But like you said..it's been five years and nothing's happened. Why am I going to continue chasing after a girl that clearly doesn't want me?"

"Love...really is blind, oh my god." Aubrey nodded towards the small brunette, "Then why does she look like someone just told her Dj Khalid is retiring."

Chloe looked over at Beca and frowned when she saw the brunette sadly looking down at her feet while Amy and Cynthia Rose tried their best to brighten her up with jokes.

"What happened?" Chloe asked softly, the sight bringing a pain to her chest.

Aubrey pointed towards Chicago who was collecting his luggage, "He did."

"This can't be because of him, Bree." Chloe shook her head, in denial that it took her kissing Chicago for the one thing she's hoped for to finally make itself known.

"It's a strong hunch." Aubrey admitted, making a mental note to find out for sure later. "But, as always, my gut feelings are never wrong."

Chloe practically rolled her eyes to the back of her head, "A hunch? You're going off a hunch? I don't have time for hunches, Aubrey. The last five years were all about hunches. I need certainty and, you know what, Chicago gives that to me."

Aubrey stayed silent and Chloe straightened her shoulders as she rolled her suitcase across the room where she settled beside Flo and Emily on the couches. Aubrey looked over at Beca who was playing with the cord of her headphones as she stood against the receptionist's desk.

The loud speaker announced that their plane was ready for boarding and the Bellas quickly piled on, two Bellas secretly stealing curious glances of the other while one stood to the side with an agenda stirring up in her head.

* * *

 **A/N: What's up, you guys! This is something that I've been thinking about but if a lot of people are interested in reading more I would love some ideas to inspire me for future chapters! I hope to keep writing for you all soon!**

 **Stay Classy**


	2. Chapter 2

Fat Amy dropped her bags once she and Beca entered their apartment, plopping down onto her bed with a sigh of relief, complaining about the jetlag and the talkative child that sat behind her during their flight. When she looked over at Beca for her input on the idea of putting children in cargo, Fat Amy was surprised to see her roommate lost in thought as she unpacked her suitcase.

"You okay?" Fat Amy asked, sitting upright with her hands in her lap. Beca snapped her neck to the side in surprise.

"Huh? Oh, yeah - yeah totally." Beca cleared her throat, "Just tired, I guess."

"Still thinking about Chloe, huh?"

Beca roughly zipped her suitcase shut once all the clothes were out, making Amy flinch.

"It's just..." Beca scoffed, "Why him? What's so great about him?"

"He's...serving the country?" Fat Amy shrugged.

Beca rolled her eyes, "Other than that - that selfless act of...heroism - _ugh!_ I can't compete with that!" She groaned and threw herself face first onto her bed, reaching to the side to grab her pillow and wrap it around the back of her head as she groaned into the comforter.

Fat Amy shuffled over and sat beside Beca, pulling the pillow away and turning the brunette over.

"You've done your fair share of heroic acts! Remember when you punched that guy in the haunted house cause he scared Chloe? I mean, he was doing his job but..." Fat Amy laughed at the memory while Beca smirked, "She said you were a hero."

Fat Amy smiled once Beca propped herself up, "So really...he needs to compete with the five years of ground work you held down. Boy scout has some big shoes to fill, you may still have a chance."

Beca sighed, "Maybe you're right..."

"Of course I am!" Fat Amy grinned, "So, the cargo idea..."

"Amy!"

Fat Amy held her hands up in defense, "Fine. Fine."

Beca shook her head and chuckled. Her phone chimed from her back pocket, she reached behind her and saw a message from Aubrey.

"Aubrey wants to see me tonight."

Fat Amy frowned, "For? I thought she was going back to Long Island."

"She's probably staying with Chloe."

* * *

Aubrey set her phone down after sending Beca a rendezvous spot for later. She heard the shower turn off and Chloe walked out into the living room in her hot pink towel with her hair damp.

"I feel so much better." Chloe sighed happily as she pranced passed Aubrey and into her bedroom.

Aubrey gave her a few minutes before standing up from the couch and walking into Chloe's room. The redhead was in white shorts and a black tank top while her bed was cluttered with clothes, her empty suitcase laying on the floor.

Chloe picked up a shirt from the pile and began to fold it while she turned to face her best friend.

"What's up?"

"I want to ask you something." Aubrey said, clicking her tongue before deciding to help Chloe fold.

"Okay?" Chloe laughed.

"Why'd you wait until Beca made the first move? Why didn't you?"

"I don't know," Chloe shrugged, reaching for a pair of jeans, "I didn't want to ruin what we had if she rejected me."

Aubrey frowned, "Since when did you let rejection stop you?"

"It's Beca." Chloe said as if it made it any clearer. "I wouldn't be able to cope with that downfall."

Aubrey nodded, "Is that any better than not knowing, though?"

"At the time. Cause at least I still have her as a friend."

"I see." Aubrey trailed off.

"Why'd you ask?"

"Cause I realized I never did."

* * *

Beca rested her foot against the glass window she was leaning against. The coffee shop behind her was fuming with the scent of caffeine and every time a different customer opened the door, the infatuating scent made its way into her nostrils.

The sun was setting and the sky was coloring the streets of Manhattan with its last orange rays before it bid farewell until the next day. With one earbud in her ear and the other hanging against her chest, Beca heard a familiar voice call out her name.

Aubrey approached her, "I see you found the place without any trouble."

"I mispronounced the name," Beca admitted with a smirk, "but my Uber driver was familiar with it."

"What'd you call it?" Aubrey asked out of curiosity as they entered the coffee shop.

"Azoo-car." Beca muttered, they settled into a booth near the window and Aubrey laid her jacket beside her as she laughed.

"It's pronounced _azûcar_ , Beca. It means sugar in spanish."

Beca shrugged, "Hey, I'm here." She awkwardly slipped her hands between her knees and slightly leaned forward, "So...why _am_ I here?"

Aubrey tucked her hair behind her ear and laced her fingers on top of the table between them.

"Chicago."

"The city?"

"No." Aubrey grinned, "Chloe and Chicago. They're seeing each other."

Beca nodded slowly, "Good, uh, good for her. That's good."

Aubrey looked into Beca's eyes. The brunettes knack of masking her emotions has faded throughout the years, much to Aubrey's benefit. So no matter how hard Beca tried, Aubrey could see right through her. She had Chloe to thank for that, breaking down Beca's walls couldn't have been easy.

"You're upset."

Beca frowned, "Excuse me?"

"You can't seriously be happy for her."

"What's this about?" Beca pressed, her eyebrows furrowed in irritation.

Aubrey patted her hand in the air when Beca's tone began to raise.

"Easy, killer. I'm just telling you what I saw at the hotel: you upset and Chicago kissing Chloe. It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together."

Beca began to chew at the inside of her cheek, being cautious with her response.

"Fine, I wasn't exactly thrilled about it. So what?"

"Exactly." Aubrey began, "So what...are we going to do about it?"

"We?"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait! It was really hard to find some down time to continue. But let me know what y'all think so far! Any ideas for future chapters? Leave them in the reviews!**

 **Xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

"She said that?"

Aubrey nodded, "Which is why I think she's making a big mistake. You're both making a _big_ mistake if neither one of you chooses to act on," she waved her hands at Beca, "whatever's been going on for the last five years."

Beca sighed heavily, "It's not that I never tried. I didn't think I was good enough for her."

Aubrey frowned. Beca sipped at her coffee and nonchalantly shrugged, averting her eyes.

"What gave you that idea?"

Beca blinked, "You."

"Me?!" Aubrey gasped.

Beca smirked, "You weren't exactly my biggest fan...and you're her best friend, dude. I'd want you to like me."

Feeling guilty, Aubrey began to reach her hand out only to stop half way to rethink the action before setting it back down on the table. She exhaled through her nose and pursed her lips while Beca shook her head, silently reassuring her she knew that wasn't the case anymore. Over the course of those five years, Beca was surprised to see her bond with the uptight aspiring lawyer grow into a charitable friendship.

"If it's any consolation," Aubrey smiled, "I think you'd be perfect for her. You've grown on me, Mitchell."

"Thanks, Aubrey." Beca blushed, "So have you."

Aubrey laughed, finishing her coffee before gesturing towards the exit, "Ready?" When Beca stood up they reentered the hectic New York City streets. The sun had finally set and the moon was out, shining down like a diamond in the sky. New Yorkers robotically maneuvered around one another without tearing their eyes away from their cell phones, street performers attracted groups to the center of Times Square and flashing lights coming from the hovering signs on the towering buildings were reflecting off the puddles on the curbs.

"How are you so sure Chloe won't just reject me because I waited too long?" Beca asked, the very thought had been lingering in her mind ever since Aubrey convinced her that her chances with Chloe were still possible.

Aubrey moved out of the way of a woman speed walking down the sidewalk, "Because I'm never wrong." She looked over at Beca and the brunette jokingly rolled her eyes, "Also, the way she talks about Chicago. It just sounds forced compared to the way she talks about you."

"What do you mean?"

Sighing, Aubrey said, "Well..."

 _Aubrey walked into her dorm room, her bag hanging off her shoulder, nearly tearing it away from her body before she finally dropped it onto her desk chair. She plopped onto her bed with a sigh, another long night in the library left her drained - her brain was fried and honestly she couldn't wait to go to bed. That was until she looked across the room to Chloe's side where the redhead was curled up at her desk, her eyes closed as her head swayed from side to side and Aubrey could see the corners of her best friend's lips curl up into a smile._

 _"Chloe." Aubrey called out, when she didn't receive a response she tried once more, "Chloe Beale." She grabbed one of her fluffy purple pillows from beside her and flung it across the room where it successfully hit Chloe's head before bouncing off to the floor._

 _"Hey!" Chloe paused whatever she was listening to and glared over at Aubrey who crossed her arms._

 _"Must you listen to music on the highest setting? You're going to go deaf by the time you're 30."_

 _Chloe giggled, "It's Beca's mix. That girl is so talented it's unbelievable - I mean, I'm not surprised. Her passion for music is something I've never seen. I just love listening to her mixes cause it's like...learning about the type of person she is without her having to explain it for herself." The redhead slumped her shoulders and sighed in disbelief, the goosebumps on her arms made her shiver and she was itching to just dial Beca's number, tell her how much she loved the mix but she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to form a coherent sentence - or a sentence at all! Words couldn't even describe how she feels._

 _Aubrey hovered over Chloe's shoulder, taking a peak at the song displayed on Chloe's laptop screen._

 _"You got all that from an Ed Sheeran and Nicki Minaj remix?"_

 _"Yes!" Chloe rolled her chair around to face Aubrey and with her big bright eyes, Aubrey could see the passion as she spoke, "Because one second she can be soft and gentle but then the next she's ready to tear down the walls."_

"She was so determined on figuring you out." Aubrey shook her head, "Now that she has, it'll be a while until she moves on. That's why I'm saying you still have a chance, there's still time but do something now before your time runs out."

Beca slipped her hands into her jacket pockets and sighed, "What exactly am I supposed to do?"

"Something that's five years over due," Aubrey stopped once she reached the train station, "Make your move, Mitchell."

* * *

The next morning Beca was sitting at a Starbucks with an iced coffee nursed in her hands while her leg shook under the table. Whether it was the caffeine or her nerves, Beca could practically hear her heart beating against her chest.

"Ugh, what am I doing..." Beca muttered to herself and just as she was about to call it quits and go back home, from the corner of her eye she saw the person she was waiting for enter.

Chloe smiled once she saw Beca sitting at one of the tables by the window and with a spring in her step she pranced over to her best friend and hummed contently when she saw a coffee waiting for her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I couldn't find my headphones so the search party took like...15 minutes." Chloe blushed, "Chicago wasn't exactly helpful, if you know what I mean."

Beca averted her eyes and forced a laugh, "I think I got the right idea."

Chloe giggled, "So what's up? You sounded weird on the phone," she took a sip of her coffee, "well more than usual."

Beca slumped her shoulders, realizing that practicing in front of a mirror was easier than actually saying what she had to say to Chloe in person. Her words were caught in her throat and her body was hot, her leg kept shaking and she couldn't make it stop.

"Um..." Beca took a deep breath.

* * *

 **A/N: Lol hello helloooo. Sorry for the wait and sorry for the cliffhanger! Tell me what you think the reviews really help me.**

 **Xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe frowned, "Beca, whats up?" Concerned, she reached over and placed her hand over Beca's, feeling the drops of condensation seep between Beca's fingers as the brunette held onto her iced coffee.

Beca sighed, "Ok, ok, ok..." she shut her eyes, figuring it would be easier if she wasn't staring at those big blue eyes. "I love that you're happy, Chlo - I want that more than anything for you."

Chloe offered a small smile but her eyebrows were furrowed, now she was confused.

"Becs, then why can't you look at me?" Chloe rubbed her thumb against the back of Beca's hand but when Beca pulled her hand away and finally opened her eyes, Chloe felt a sharp pain in chest. Beca's eyes were glossy and Chloe just wanted to know why.

Beca sucked in a breath, shocked that such a natural everyday thing was suddenly the hardest thing to do. She had the words at the tip of her tongue but she knew once they were said everything would change. It was a risk she had to take - she knew that! But that didn't make it hurt any less.

"Because..." Beca looked up, trying to redirect the tears that were threatening to come out, "how do you tell the person you love that you're glad to see them happy with someone else? I can't look at you and lie to your face that I'm happy Chicago's doing the one thing I've been wanting to do which is making _you_ happy."

And there it was, the truth was out. Beca looked back down, painfully watching how Chloe's hand slowly found its way back to her side of the table, away from Beca. Chloe let Beca's confession sink in. She had to replay it over and over in her head but she still wasn't sure she heard it correctly.

"You...love me?" Chloe asked, she had to because if she was going to burst out into tears it had to be for the right reason.

Beca shrugged, "Yeah, dude. I mean...it's always been you. You barged into my shower and that was it.."

Chloe couldn't believe it. Beca had finally said the words she was dying to hear for five years, she should be happy! She should be jumping over the table and pulling Beca in for five years worth of kisses. She should be telling Beca that she loved her too. If it were a time within those five years maybe she would have.

"Bec, I have a...Chicago - I have a boyfriend."

Beca shifted her eyes back to the redhead. She wasn't expecting anything less than that, maybe hoping for a response that would end in her favor but deep down she had to accept that admitting her feelings was the first step.

"I felt the same way while you were with Tom, Chlo. But the only difference is I'm doing something about it now. I should have said something in college - hell, I should have said something on that boat. But I'm saying it now, Chloe."

Chloe averted her eyes, biting her lip as she took a moment to gather her thoughts. This wasn't fair to Chicago and it wasn't fair to her, she was just starting to move on and accept this new path - she was beginning to enjoy it. But to have Beca here saying everything she's ever wished Beca would have the balls to say, leaves her feeling numb and unsure.

"Beca, maybe things would've been different if I wasn't in a relationship but that's not the case. I waited five years for you and after all the flirting and hints I threw at you I was shrugged off. I needed consistency and Chicago gives me that, he knows what he wants and if you knew what you wanted you wouldn't have waited until someone else got to me first." Chloe started to collect her things, tears of her own were beginning to fall, "I need to go."

Beca shook her head, reaching out but only catching Chloe's belt loop.

"Chlo."

Maybe it was the look in Beca's eyes or the slight crack in her voice but something triggered Chloe's tears and now they were streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, Beca."

* * *

Beca shut the door behind her, leaning against it as she hung her head. Her hands were in her hair and she began to sob silently before a light flickered on and Amy walked over to her.

"Woah woah. You're crying!" Amy didn't know what to do. An emotional Beca was like approaching a wild animal, proceed with caution.

Beca sniffled, "I, uh, I told Chloe how I felt."

Amy sighed, "What'd she say?"

"Basically that I'm too late," Beca shook her head, "I'm five _years_ too late, dude."

"It's never too late for a good bhloe." Amy smiled, hoping her humor would make the short brunette feel better, "Whether it's five years later or at 3 in the morning, it's the perfect time for a bhloe."

Beca snickered, "We're still talking about the nickname right?"

"It works either way." Amy shrugged.

"What should I do?" Beca asked.

"It's The Windy city vs. Bhloe. Just blow harder."

"We gotta work on your metaphors."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again! I'm glad to see you guys enjoying the story. Remember to leave reviews they really help me with ideas and faster updates. Had a ton of fun writing this chapter and I'm sorry it's kinda short but I'll try to make them longer as we go on. Let me know what y'all think so far, how did you feel about Chloe's response?**

 **Xoxo**


End file.
